The treatment and or decontamination of materials containing harmful substances is of considerable and ever increasing importance in the most varied of fields. One example for this is offered by the frequently required restoration of soil that is contaminated with oil or similar hydrocarbon compounds, possibly the restoration of disposal grounds that are loaded with tar oil or tar oil-like products, where, in particular, polycyclic, aromatic hydrocarbons occur that are highly hazardous to health. Oil soiling of waters form another example, for instance the frequent restoration of oil-soiled bilge water in ship navigation.
Up until the present time, except for the method of according to the invention, there is no economical, rapid treatment method for these types of materials containing harmful substances. It is for example known how to dredge out oil-infested soil and how to drive out and/or to burn the contaminating organic substances by high heat. However, the expense for this is considerable and the method is extraordinarily involved, since handling at the location of the damage is practically excluded. Added to this is that with this treatment method there constantly exists the danger that hazardous substances will be released.